(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery structure, and more particularly, to a battery structure comprising plastic casings for sealing and a lithium cell being sealed. The plastic casings are provided with an explosion-proof ventilator for preventing explosion caused by collisions or overheating from short circuit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A physical injury by a cell phone explosion was reported by the media recently. The reason for the explosion was that the battery in the cell phone overheated from short circuit, and the air within the battery was unable to discharge in the absence of any outlets. Referring to FIG. 1 illustrating a manufacturing process of a prior lithium battery used in cell phones comprising the steps of: soldering lithium cell raw material 100 to a cell contact 200; covering the exterior thereof with a metal casing 300; excavating a ventilator at one end of the metal casing 300; injecting substances after vacuuming the interior of the battery through the ventilator; and sealing the ventilator and thus forming a metal casing sealed battery without an explosion-proof ventilator.
Furthermore, a type of macromolecular lithium battery is also developed using aluminum foil for sealing the battery.
However, both of the above prior batteries are entirely sealed without having ventilators, and therefore collisions and overheating from short circuit are likely to cause explosions that jeopardize the users life.